


Just Relax

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Lapdance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Certamente, Dorian era o mestre em cutucar feras com vara curta [...]"





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Postado dia: 10/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"Intimidade é quando a vida da gente relaxa diante de outra vida e respira macio."_

**Ana Jácomo**

Just Relax

[Day 10] Lapdance - Cullen x Dorian 

O homem estava cansado, exausto por assim dizer. Tinha acabado de sair de mais uma reunião que o inquisitor tinha solicitado. Depois de uma hora discutindo táticas e estratégias, naquela hora tudo o que ele queria era uma um comer, banho e dormir.  

Assim que entrou no quarto ele pode respirar fundo e deixar suas costas baterem contra a porta. 

\- Parece meio cansado. - Cullen ergueu o olhar para frente, nenhum pouco surpreso com quem estava ali. - O inquisitor sugou muito de seus conhecimentos estratégicos? - Questionou com uma certa malícia. 

- Não vou perguntar como conseguiu entrar no meu quarto. - Cullen disse com calma para ele, mas cansado. 

- Não precisa saber detalhes mundanos como esse. - Disse com calma dando de ombros e se aproximando. - Você precisa descansar. - Cullen o viu de robe, reparando na roupa dele.  

- Esse era meu plano. - Relatou, começando a tirar seu equipamento, Dorian o ajudou, mas o segurou quando o mesmo estava só com simples roupas, a calça preta e a camiseta branca.  

\- Então... Sente-se. - Disse o empurrando na cama, fazendo-o grunhir. - Pare de reclamar. - Cullen rolou os olhos e voltou seu olhar para o moreno que o fitava intensamente, e logo, abria o robe e revelava a roupa que usava uma camiseta branca transparente e uma calça preta que torneava suas pernas.  

Cullen o observou desconfiado, Dorian pegou uma taça e encheu com vinho, caminhando, se exibindo para o templário, que não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e que recebeu de bom grado o vinho. O mago bateu palmas, fazendo uma música surgir, algo com tambores e uma cítara, compondo a cena, segurou os joelhos do templário e se inclinou na frente dele, empinando a bunda levemente.  

O loiro arregalou levemente os olhos, bebendo com tudo o vinho, e fitando sem piscar o outro, levou a mão para o ombro dele e recebeu uma pequena descarga elétrica, o que o fez solta-lo. 

- Sem me tocar. - Disse ele sorrindo de canto. -Relaxe. - Comentou, se virando deixando seu quadril mover-se com o ritmo dos tambores. 

O loiro se deixou relaxar a pedido do mago, deixando um sorriso de canto surgir, acompanhando os quadris dele se prendendo por um bom tempo na bunda dele, e erguendo o olhar, vendo a coluna dele acompanhar os movimentos, serpenteando, como se ele fosse realmente uma cobra. O outro girou com calma, se voltando para o templário e sorrindo de canto. 

Ele se aproximou, subindo na cama, colocando um joelho de cada lado das pernas do outro, seus braços ficaram no ombro dele, se apoiando levemente, sua cintura se moveu, ele começava a rebolar sobre o colo dele, lentamente.  

Cullen estava aguentando firme, em troca de não ser eletrocutado, mas Dorian sabia como atingir seus nervos. O mago, o olhou diretamente, fazendo o outro sentir um arrepio na espinha, foi quando ele se virou, ficando de costas para si.  

O moreno, sorriu de canto, seu quadril ia e vinha encostando no membro ainda coberto do outro e coxa, fazendo o loiro jogar cabeça para trás e suprimir um gemido frustrante. Foi quando Dorian sentou-se bem em cima do membro dele e começou a rebolar obscenamente sobre ele que fez o templário perder o controle, segurando-o pelo antebraço e o puxando para cama com uma velocidade feroz.  

- Parece que o gatinho saiu da jaula.  

\- Calado. - Rosnou o outro, avançando contra o moreno, fazendo-o rir levemente, enquanto sentia seu pescoço ser marcado pela feracidade do outro. 

Certamente, Dorian era o mestre em cutucar feras com vara curta e provaria um pouco da selvageria do outro naquele momento. 

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 10]


End file.
